papalouiefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Papa's Grilleria
Papa's Grilleria is the 14th Gameria in the Papa Louie's restaurant management series that was released for worldwide by Flipline Studios on 30/04/2015 Description: Papa's Grilleria is getting ready as the fabulous theatre shall open, Papa Louie's Theatre! Unfortunatly, the CDS of the movies have been stolen and the theatre is canceled. It's a good thing that you have been hired to build gigantic meats and porks in Papa's Grilleria. Take orders in the massive resturant and meet loyal customers and closers. Select the correct steaks at the Build Station, using different things. At the Bake Station, of course.......GRILL! You have to carefully grill for the customers and the closers. Would you like any more extra toppings? So place these toppings on the meat at Top Station. In addition to this, squirt the sauces and finish the customer or closer's order and the customer or closer will score how good your order is. The thing that is new to this Gameria is stickers and specials. You will have to unlock 40 specials and 100 stickers and you will master the stickers and the specials! Announcement: Big,big big news, everyone! Soon, there will be a new Gameria, Papa's Grilleria! And it is Papa Louie's new restaurant! In this Gameria, you will make the yummiest, crunchiest and... sauciest.. Meats that are the best in the world! They'll be a ton of different stuff and you obviously have to.... GRILL!!!!!!! Introduction: Austin/Tohru/Custom Worker go on their PC and see the recent restaurants that are online. Jake/Clover/Custom Worker sees many restaurants that were open recently and one was Papa's Grilleria. He/She were interested so they arrive at Mt.Meat and arrives at the restaurant. Strangely, someone stole the delicious food so the other workers are getting retired. When Papa Louie sees him/her, he decides to take them as the worker. He/she be confused and they facepalm. When they get their food back, they start their job. Also, they found that their favourite theatre is closed... Closers: Bold= New. * Cole (Monday) * Rhonda (Tuesday) * Whiff (Wednesday) * Quinn (Thursday) * Xolo (Friday) * Radlynn (Saturday) * Jojo (Sunday) Workers: * Austin * Tohru * Custom Worker New Features: * Stickers will be avaliable. * Removed Badges. * Gifting Clothes. * New Holidays. * Added Papa's Coins and removed Tips. Updates: * Update 1: Game takes place in new town, Mt. Meat! * Update 2: Papa's Grilleria revealed! * Update 3: A view outside the restaurant, Papa's Grilleria! * Update 4: Papa's Next Chefs has finished and the workers......Austin and Tohru! * Update 5: A new customer, Cole , is introduced! * Update 6: A new holiday, Anchor Grill, is introduced! * Update 7: New Customer-Clean Ups! Gremmie, Chuck, Scooter and Clover's cleaned up and their suits are introduced! * Update 8: Matt is cleaned up! * Update 9: A new customer is introduced, but what is his name? * Update 10: Captain Cori is cleaned up! * Update 11: Build Station preview! * Update 12: Cletus is cleaned up! * Update 13: Bake Station preview! * Update 14: Shannon is cleaned up! * Update 15: Top Station preview!! * Update 16: Tips will be removed. * Update 17: Specials are back! * Update 18: Whiff is cleaned up! * Update 19: Papa's Coins are available! * Update 20: Papa's Grilleria will be released in 30/04/2015! * Update 21: Papa's Grilleria is released! Customers: # Skyler (Start) # Brody (Start) Holiday BaconDance Festival (Rank 6) Anchor Grill (Rank 11) Haloween (Rank 16) Thanksgiving (Rank 21) Christmas (Rank 26) New Year (Rank 31) Valentine's Day (Rank 36) St. Paddy's Day (Rank 41) Easter (Rank 46) Cherry Blossom Festival (Rank 51) Summer Luau (Rank 56) Starlight BBQ (Rank 61)Category:Fan games Category:Resturants Category:Gameria Category:Games Category:Papa Louie Fanon Wiki Games Category:2015 Games